fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Creations:Beginner's Guide
We're glad you're here! A wiki is a windowless room without you, tapping away open-minded. But, in all of this pre-wiki hype, there's always a small declaration of rules - or, in this case, guidelines, a more nonchalant branch of policy - that we hope you can follow and embrace. This way, our admins aren't having to be so vigilant and can enjoy the wiki as much as you. (Of course, they're always going to be like that, but you get what I mean.) Joining up with the community A community is always going to be a herd of elephants; it's something difficult to avoid and something that can morph an entire online conglomeration into an immense, global stature, or a shallow wisp - it's that huge. It can trample or build everything in its wake. But actually joining one is a different story. I know it's a cliche, but be yourself - abstain from the shy, tentative you and stay open-minded and extroverted. If it's a step out of your comfort zone, so be it, but the community black hole will catch you eventually. Establishing yourself is a subdivision of joining: there's a , there's a , and there's a (be conscious that this link will automatically join your account to it!) and, with a click of a button (or link), you're there. Clicked them yet? Have you been dauntless enough? Well, whether you have or haven't, those three subtle waves are easy to surf. *Since this wiki is explicitly about fanon, and implicitly writing, sharing either thereof will do. It's dead easy, again, another click of a few buttons. If you can create something so amazing, you may even gain admin approval, which is the equivalent of an on-wiki Presidential letter! **An easy way of gaining Admin approval is to create a page, complete the writing aspect of it (if it's well-written, images really aren't too necessary for receiving this) and send it to one of them . ***If you really want to push yourself, try and get featured approval; this is still basically in beta form, but if your page is that good it may even be featured on the main page! *If sharing doesn't take your cake, try starting; an example of this may be beginning a roleplay, but try not to make it too tempestuous, turbulent and tumultuous. ---- Within a beginner's first four days of joining Wikia, they have to or cannot( ): *go through a when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page or creating a new account. *edit pages. *upload at once. Contrasting those disadvantages, if you have already been on Wikia for four days before joining the Fan Creations Wiki, you do not have any of the following burdens by your side. Set aside making articles, to get your word out, joining is a good way to alert users of your join, and posting on the Introductions board is additionally a good way to apprise users of your join. Creating a 'good' article The wiki's purpose is to host fan created articles, and everyone is welcome to do so. Class 1 articles(see), or 'good articles' are articles that contain a decent amount of information, a decent amount of images and follow correct format. Rating templates are used to rate articles based on their current state, and you yourself can rate articles by following the guide about article ratings here. Comprehensive articles(see) are articles that contain enough information to be classified as informative, but cannot receive much more content due to its state or topic. This replaces the Rating template. Every guide mentioned above was written to help users with content creation. After you've read the guides linked above, take a look at these suggestions: *'Spruce up your article.' Add , images, good wording (the Fan Creations Wiki recommends checking out this for good wording and complex sentences - or should we say intricate sentences :3), and, if you're not sure on how to improve your article, feel free to request for help on your article. We'll help you out. **If you feel your article is really good, then feel free to request for an article here. *Also, if you've perceived an inappropriate, infelicitous, malicious or abusive article, feel free to report them. See also *Project:Policies, for an up-to-date list of the wiki's rules. *Project:FAQ, to ask a question and see answers to incipient ones. **Project:The difference between Fiction and Fan Fiction, for the answer to the frequently asked question: How is Fiction and Fan Fiction different?